You're my only one kirikami
by CowInDrugs
Summary: Serie de oneshots para la #Kirikamiweek2019 Día 1: Primer encuentro Día 2: Mito/leyenda Día 3: Celebración Día 4: Camino del traidor Día 5: Hanahaki Día 6: Almas gemelas Día 7: Viviendo juntos.
1. Día 1: primer encuentro

Estaba nervioso.

Era verdad que había pasado el examen de ingreso y no había tenido problemas durante su admisión a la mejor escuela de héroes. También era verdad que durante los últimos meses de secundaria había demostrado tener la capacidad de asistir al curso de héroes de la UA pero...

Seguía estando nervioso.

Para borrar sus inseguridades de la secundaria, Eijiro se había teñido el cabello de color rojo, había cambiado de peinado y sonreía ampliamente a todas las personas nuevas que se encontraba en la ceremonia de apertura, siendo amable y sociable con desconocidos, pero...

Siempre había un pero.

No se podía cambiar la personalidad de alguien de un día para otro y eso Eijiro lo sabía de sobra, no era tan tonto como para creer en una fantasía pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería creer.

Saliendo totalmente solo de la ceremonia de apertura, se dirigió con paso seguro a algún pasillo de la enorme escuela a pesar de estar perdido y desorientado. Caminó y caminó por un largo pasillo que terminaba con dos posibles salidas totalmente contrarias. Eijiro tomó el camino hacia la derecha. Tan absorto en tus pensamientos estaba que no pudo frenar a tiempo, chocando con alguien justo cuando daba la vuelta.

-¡P-perdón!

-No pasa nada, fue mi error.

Eijirō se agarró para recoger los libros que la otra persona había dejado caer por el impacto. Sin querer, sus manos se encontraron, haciendo que ambos se voltearan a ver. La persona que había chocado era un chico de cabellera rubia con un rayo negro lo que adornaba, ojos color miel y una cara tierna. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Los dos chicos terminaron de recoger los libros y se levantaron del suelo un poco incómodos por el silencio.

-G-gracias — agradeció el rubio, acomodándose un mechón de cabello.

-De nada — otra vez el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos sin moverse en su lugar. Eijirō tomó valor y volvió a hablar — Soy Eijirō Kirishima, voy en el curso de héroes.

-¡¿Eres del curso de héroes?! — el chico se veía feliz ante la afirmación de Eijirō — ¡Yo también! Ah, por cierto, soy Denki Kaminari, un gusto.

Eijirō sonrió ampliamente y a partir de ahí la conversación fue fluida y sin silencios incómodos, acompañándose mutuamente al salón de clases.

Tal vez Eijirō le faltaba mucho para desenvolverse como él era pero con ese primer encuentro sabía que su estadía dentro de la UA no lo iba a decepcionar.


	2. Día 2: Mito o leyenda

Mito: Orfeo y Euridice  
Mitología: griega  
Personajes: Kirishima (Orfeo), Kaminari (Euridice), OC Cazador (Aristeo), Todoroki (Zeus), Dabi (Hades), Bakugō (Persefone).

[...]

-Que hermosa melodía. Toca otra.

-Lo que pidas.

Eijirō hizo sonar la lira que estaba en sus manos, tocando una melodía que salía de su corazón. Todos los días Denki le pedía que le tocase la lira y él, con gusto, deleitaba los oídos de su amado con melodías llenas de amor.

Eijirō y Denki eran felices en su matrimonio.

Y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Eijirō era conocido por su talento para la lira. Desde pequeño, Eijirō cautivaba a cualquiera que lo escuchara y eso lo ponía feliz ya que así era como comunicaba su sentir al mundo.

Por otro lado, Denki era un amante de la música que se había convertido en el fan número uno de las canciones de Eijirō.

Por estas dos cualidades, los dos jóvenes se enamoraron y contrajeron matrimonio.

Eijirō terminó la melodía y los aplausos de Denki no se hicieron esperar. Eijirō dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sé cómo le haces pero me enamoras cada vez que tocas.

-Me alegra ya que esta canción en particular es lo que se escucharías si mi corazón pudiera hacer música cada vez que te ve.

Las mejillas de Denki se pintaron de un color de rosa. Eijirō, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó al rubio para depositar un beso en los suaves labios del rubio.

[...]

En el bosque se hallaba Denki en camino para visitar al resto de dríades que conformaban sus amistades antes de contraer matrimonio con Eijirō. A pesar de haber vivido varios años dentro de la corte, Denki seguía yendo a visitar al bosque con permiso y bendición de Eijirō.

En mitad de su camino, un cervatillo salió corriendo seguido de una flecha que no pudo alcanzar al pobre animal.

Denki detuvo su andar y observó cómo el cervatillo desaparecía entre las profundidades del bosque, sin darse cuenta de un hombre que hacía presencia.

-¿A dónde se fue? - habló aquél extraño con voz demandante, asustando un poco a Denki.

-¿Q-qué?

-El cervatillo ¿Por dónde se fue?

-N-no sé.

El hombre observó duramente a Denki. Con una simple vista se podía saber que Denki era un dríade por lo que no le pareció extraño que el rubio le dijera que no sabía nada aunque no supiera mentir. El hombre simplemente dejó salir un suspiro sonoro y suavizó su mirada.

-Bueno, si no me vas a decir a dónde se fue el cervatillo, al menos dame un beso para olvidar que esta caza fue infructuosa.

Denki vio horrorizado al hombre que no paraba de acercarse cada vez más hacia él. Con el miedo en su corazón de ser forjado a más que un beso, salió disparado hacia las profundidades del bosque, con el deseo de perderlo y así regresar a casa sano y salvo.

Tanto fue su miedo hacia el cazador que no se fijó por donde pasaba hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en su tobillo, haciendo que detuviera su marcha y se viera la herida. Tanto fue su terror al ver una serpiente pegada a su tobillo.

Con rapidez, se arrancó la serpiente y la arrojó lejos de él. Rezaba que el veneno que la serpiente le pudo haber inyectado fuese mínimo.

Trató de levantarse pero el dolor cada vez era mayor, impidiéndole avanzar. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró ahí, llorando y pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie acudió a su llamado.

Hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

-¿Denki?

Denki, con dificultad, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su amado ahí, preocupado, levantándolo del suelo.

-Oh, Denki ¿Qué te pasó?

Su voz sonaba afligida, tan llena de dolor que Denki no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

-S-ser...piente... — respondió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Sentía que su vista se iba nublando cada vez y escuchaba la voz de Eijiō llamando por él a la distancia hasta que todo quedó a oscuras y en silencio.

[...]

Después del funeral de Denki, Eijirō perdió su sonrisa.

Dejó de tocar su lira como lo hacía y cuando lograba entonar una melodía, era tan triste que cualquiera podía sentir el dolor y duelo que sentía el pelirrojo.

Tetsutetsu, su mejor amigo dentro de la corte, cansado de deprimirse cada vez que escuchaba la lira de Eijirō tocar, le recomendó pedirle al dios Shōto que trajera a la vida a Denki. Idea que le agradó al pelirrojo.

Justo al día siguiente, emprendió su camino hacia el templo de Shōto, rezándole día y noche, esperando a que el dios le respondiera su llamado.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? — habló el gran dios.

-Por favor, dios Shōto, le pido con todo mi ser que traiga de regreso a mi amado, Denki.

El dios supremo del olimpo vio al pobre pelirrojo desesperado. — Pero eso es trabajo de mi hermano Dabi.

-Sí, pero esperaba que pudiera alegar por mí.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo interferir en los asuntos del inframundo pero te puedo guiar hasta allá para que hables con él.

Y así como le había indicado Shōto, Eijirō llegó a la gran morada del dios Dabi después de haber convencido al barquero que lo llevara hasta ahí, tocándole una melodía con su lira y haber dormido al gran Cerberos en la entrada.

-¡¿Quién osa interrumpir en mi morada?! — exclamó el dios del inframundo.

-Perdone, mi señor, pero he recorrido un largo camino para pedirle un favor.

El dios Dabi vio con desconfianza al recién llegado, preguntándose cómo fue que aquél mortal pudo atravesar el río Estigia y traspasado la seguridad de Cerberos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? — la voz del amado de Dabi se hizo presente, llamando la atención de los hombres presentes. - ¿Quién es tú?

-Katsuki, te dije que esperaras en la habitación.

-Sí pero te estabas tardando. Esperaba tu recibimiento un poco más... cálida.

Eijirō quedó asombrado. Hace unos instantes Dabi tenía una expresión que hacía temblar a cualquier mortal pero ahora se había suavizado ante la presencia de su amado. Ahí vio su oportunidad.

-Por favor, dios Katsuki, le ruego que me permita volver a estar con mi amado una vez más.— rogó Eijirō, acercándose al hermoso rey del inframundo.

-¡Largo de mi morada! — gritó furioso el dios. - ¡Regresa cuando estés muerto!

-No. Espera — Katsuki detuvo la ira de su amado antes de que este se acercara y alejara al pelirrojo de ahí. — Él vino hasta aquí pidiendo algo, deberíamos escucharlo.

Dabi, sin poderse molestarse con Katsuki, simplemente se sentó nuevamente en su trono, tomando la mano de su esposo y dejó hablar al mortal.

-He venido, con la bendición de Shōto, hasta aquí para pedirles que regresen a la vida a mi amado, Denki. Hace poco falleció y no puedo seguir con esta tristeza que dejó su partida. Y para demostrarles, les tocaré una melodía con mi lira desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, Eijirō hizo sonar las cuerdas de su lira, entonando una canción que reflejaba perfectamente su tristeza.

Una vez terminada la melodía, Eijirō pudo observar como una solitaria lágrima salía de los ojos del dios del inframundo.

-Decidido. — habló Katsuki, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. — Tendrás a Denki de regreso.

Eijirō miró esperanzador al rubio cenizo

-Pero con una condición: — habló Dabi — Si te vuelves a mirar a tu esposo antes de salir por completo del inframundo y llegar a la luz del día, Denki volverá al Hades, y para siempre.

Eijirō acepta la condición y Dabi abre un pasadizo que desembocaba a la superficie. Y así como le habían pedido, Eijirō se adentró primero al pasadizo, esperando que no fuese una trampa de los dioses del inframundo y que en realidad Denki si iba detrás suyo.

Caminaron por un buen rato en silencio y Eijirō luchaba por la tentación de darse la vuelta. Siguieron caminando hasta que el final del túnel se hizo visible, haciendo que Eijirō apresurara el paso y salir de ahí.

Una vez fuera del túnel, Eijirō se gira a mirar a su esposo, pero a él todavía le faltaba un paso para salir del inframundo y llegar a la luz del sol. Cuando sus miradas se topan, Eijirō ve con horror cómo Denki es arrastrado de regreso al inframundo y el túnel se cierra justo en sus narices.

Eijirō no puede creerlo y llora descontroladamente ahí, dejándose caer al suelo con el dolor y sufrimiento.

[...]

Denki, a pesar de ser ahora una simple alma, se sentía triste por no haber apresurado su andar en aquél túnel, ahora no sabía cuándo podía ver a su amado -o si algún día podría volverlo a ver.-

Desolado, se sentó en la orilla del río Lete, pensando que tal vez Eijirō era demasiado para llegar a los prados de Asfódelos y así estar separados para siempre.

-Denki — una voz que reconocía de sobra lo llamó, haciendo que girara con rapidéz. Ahí, a unos metros de él estaba Eijirō con su eterna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. — He regresado y ahora para siempre.

Denki no cabía en la inmensa felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, preguntándose cómo es que fue que Eijirō murió pero en ese momento no importaba. Ya nada tenía valor porque ahora podían estar juntos por la eternidad.


	3. Día 3: Celebración

-Denki ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-No te preocupes, seremos el centro de atención de la fiesta. Ahora ponte atrás de mí.

Eijiro, no muy convencido con las decisiones de su novio, se agachó, quedando cara al trasero del rubio, formando así la gran cebra que serían en la fiesta de halloween que tendría lugar en la casa donde se asistían Deku, Aoyama y Mineta.

-Sigo diciendo que era mejor mi idea de disfrazarte de diablito y yo de caperucita roja, como lo había acordado con Bakugo. -—se quejaba el pelirrojo por la posición tan incómoda que se encontraba.

-Sh, las colas no se quejan. — le hizo callar el rubio antes de tocar la puerta y esperar a que le abrieran. — ¡Hola Deku!

-¿Kaminari? - preguntó el chico peliverde vestido de fantasma.

-¡Y Kirishima! - gritó el pelirrojo desde su posición.

-Que... gran disfraz tienen, es algo original aunque creí que te ibas a disfrazar de ¿diablo y Kirishima de caperucita? - el chico se notaba algo nervioso, como temiendo de haber dicho algo que podía incomodar a sus invitados. - Pero el disfraz de cebra también está genial. Pasen, los demás ya están aquí.

Denki y Eijiro entraron a la casa y efectivamente, el resto de sus compañeros de la UA ya estaban presentes. Se podía ver a Tetsutetsu e Isuka jugando beer pong al fondo de la estancia, a Mina y Tooru haciendo un dueto en el karaoke frente al televisor, en la mesa al resto de la bakusquad jugando poker con sus respectivas parejas y los demás estaban esparcidos por todos los rincones del lugar. Denki se sentí como en casa.

-¿Y esta cebra? - preguntó Minoru.

-¿Mineta? - preguntó de vuelta el rubio al más chico. - ¿De qué vas disfrazado?

-¿Denki? Vaya, pensaba que te ibas a disfrazar de algo más tipico, como de diablo. - para este punto a Denki no le agradaba que todos les dijera lo mismo ¿tanto querían verlo con cuernos y cola? - ¿Cómo es que no reconoces mi disfraz? Pensé que eras un hombre de cultura.

Denki se detuvo a admirar la ropa de Minoru: sin nada en la parte de arriba, una toalla al rededor de su cintura y una peluca para parecer pelón ¿será a caso...?

-¿... el pelón de Brazzers?

-¡Exacto! Pensé que nunca lo adivinarías y ya me estaba sintiendo decepcionado de ti. Si quieres algo de alcohol, allá, cercas de la mesa del beer pong, están las aguas locas o si prefieres cerveza, ahí en el suelo está la hielera. Siéntete como en casa.

Y con eso, Minoru se fue a saludar a los otros recien llegados: Fumikage y Mezo, iban vestidos de la muerte y pirata respectivamente.

-¡Ja, te gané jeta de soya*, ahora paga! - un grito muy catacterístico, proveniente de la mesa, llamó la atención de la cebra, haciendo que se acercaran.

-Si te disfrazaste de hombre lobo - se rió Denki al ver las orejas de lobo sobresaliendo del cabello alborotado del rubio cenizo.

-¿Cara de tonto**? ¿Dónde está el pelo de mierda***?

-Acá - Eijiro separó la cebra para sacar el rostro y pararse correctamente por un segundo, ya le estaba empezando a doler la espalda.

-Hijo de puta, habíamos dicho que te ibas a disfrazar de caperucita roja y yo de lobo. Traidor, yo si cumplí la apuesta.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Denki, mirando a Katsuki y luego a Eijiro - ¿Qué apuesta?

Eijiro soltó un sonoro suspiro -En la clase que comparto con Bakugo y Uraraka tuvimos que hacer un debate y quién ganara iba a escoger los drisfraces de los otros y ganó Uraraka.

Katsuki sonrió malisiosamente - Al menos ahora cara redonda y yo tendremos una cena gratis.

Denki volvió a mirar a su pareja para que explicara de qué estaba hablando su amigo explosivo.

-También habíamos acordado que si uno de nosotros no cumplía con la apuesta, tendría que pagar la cena de los demás.

-Oh... — ahora Denki entendía por la insistencia de Eijiro, si el pelirrojo se hubiera molestado en explicarle que todo había sido por una apuesta, entonces no hubiera insistido en disfrazarse de cebra.

-Tomen asiento y juegue con nosotros — Hanta, que había estado callado todo este tiempo por andar contando el dinero que le tenía que pagar a Katsuki, invitó a los dos a unirseles.

-¿Qué están jugando? — preguntó Denki, tomando el asiento más cercano y libre que encontró.

-Poker — le respondió Shōto antes de levantarse de su lugar y mirar a Katsuki. — ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

-¿También puedes traer una para Eijiro y a mí? — preguntó el rubio, sonriéndole ampliamente al chico bicolor.

-Hey, si quieres cerveza manda a tu propio novio — se quejó Katsuki pero rápidamente fue tranquilizado por su pareja antes de ir por las cuatro latas de cerveza.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de Shōto, Katsuki empezó a barajear las cartas. — Y bien ¿quienes van a jugar?

-Todos los que estamos presentes ¿no? — concluyó Eijiro, girando a su al rededor al ver solamente a Hanta, Katsuki, Denki y él sentados.

-Momo me dijo que ella quería jugar en la siguiente ronda. — avisó Hanta. — Iré a buscarla para avisarle que ya vamos a empezar.

-Mientras los otros extras regresan, les empiezo a decir las condiciones en las que estábamos jugando. — empezó a explicar Katsuki sin dejar de revolver las cartas. — Este poker es como el que se juega en los casinos, se apuesta con dinero y si no tienes, mejor ni juegues.

-Entonces yo no juego. — dijo Eijiro. — Soy tan malo en este juego que no quiero perder otra vez, además necesito el dinero para la cena.

Katsuki sonrió y empezó a repartir las cartas para cada asiento, excluyendo a Eijiro y él. Shōto regresó en ese momento y le entregó las dos latas a Denki antes de darle una a Katsuki y quedarse él con otra.

Una vez que Hanta regresó con su novia, el juego empezó.

Ninguno de los presentes supo muy bien cuántas rondas jugaron pero la victoria fue para Momo a pesar de estar casi empate con Shōto, dejando en bancarrota a Denki.

-¡No puedo creerlo! — se quejó un alcoholizado Denki. — ¡Yaomomo y Todoroki me dejaron sin dinero! Estoy casi seguro que esas cartas estaban manipuladas por Bakugo.

Katsuki simplemente rodó los ojos ante la absurda acusación. — Si estuvieran manipuladas ¿no crees que el ganador hubiera sido Invierano**** y no Cola de caballo*****?

Antes de que Denki se pudiera seguir quejando, la música subió de volumen, haciendo sonar la canción electrónica favorita del rubio, haciendo que se emocionara de sobremanera y mirara a su pareja con emoción.

-¡Tenemos que bailarla! — y sin más, Denki se levantó del asiento y jaló a Eijiro a la pista de baile improvisada.

Eijiro estaba igual de emocionado que Denki pero su emoción fue pisoteada por su mismo novio.

-¡Ponte atrás de mí y bailemos como la cebra que somos!

Sin muchas ganas, Eijiro se agachó y pegó el cuerpo de la cebra para empezar a bailar.

Eijiro estaba dispuesto a bailar una o dos canciones en esa incómoda posición, además de no poder ver nada a su al rededor salvo el trasero de su novio, pero para cuando la sexta canción empezó a sonar, Eijiro se le ocurrió una idea.

Sin importarle nada, posicionó sus manos en la cadera del otro. Por aquella acción, Denki dejó de dar saltos aleatorios y empezó a hacer twerking, sin importarle si en el exterior del disfraz no se apreciaba.

No era un secreto para nadie que Denki siempre terminaba bailando de manera "sexy" cada vez que tenía alcohol en la sangre y tenía a Eijiro cercas y justamente todos esos elementos se habían juntado en ese preciso momento.

Denki andaba disfrutando de la música, no prestándole atención a donde iban las manos del pelirrojo por su cuerpo hasta que sintió un apretón en su glúteo derecho, haciendo que diera un brinco y soltara un pequeño grito.

-¡¿Qué haces, Eijiro?! — preguntó el rubio alarmado y rojo ante el atrevimiento de su pareja. Poco a poco sintió que Eijiro ascendía por su espalda sin poder llegar a su oreja pero si muy cerca a su espalda alta.

-Lo siento pero el calor de aquí dentro y el tener el trasero de mi novio estando en mi cara desde hace un buen rato, me dieron ganas de hacerlo. — dijo Eijiro entre beso y beso que le daba por toda la espalda, haciendo que Denki le recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. — Busquemos un lugar.

Sin importarles si por fuera la gran cebra pareciera que se había convertido en un acordeón, dejaron la pista de baile y se metieron a la primera puerta que se encontraron, resultando ser un closet donde guardaban la aspiradora y otros productos de limpieza.

[...]

-¡Adiós y gracias por venir! — se despidió Izuyu de sus últimos invitados que no se iban a quedarse a dormir. La fiesta improvisada por sus compañeros de casa había sido un éxito y, a pesar de tener la casa llena de basura por los vasos y una que otra botella vacía en el suelo, no había daño de propiedad.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y observó su sala: Minoru había caído dormido abajo de la mesa del beer pong, Aoyama se acababa de subir a su habitación, Tsuyu y Ochako estaban dormidas en el sofá; y Shinsou se estaba acomodando en el otro sofá.

Suspiró agotado. También quería dejarse caer en cualquier superficie y dormir pero primero tenía que atender a sus invitados y eso era darles cobijas para que pasaran la noche sin frío.

Con paso lento, se acercó al closet que estaba cercas de la sala para abrirla pero no esperaba encontrar lo que vio.

-¡Ah! — no pudo haber soltado un grito porque, en primer lugar, no debería de salir nadie de ahí.

-¡D-deku! — dentro del closet estaba Denki y Eijiro, tratando de taparse con el disfraz de cebra.

Ahora Izuku podía darle respuesta a la pregunta que la bakusquad le había hecho antes de irse.

"Ya encontré a Kaminari y Kirishima..."

* * *

N/A  
_Como no sé cuál es la __manera__ en la que Bakugo se refiere a algunos de sus compañeros, he traducido (literal) los apodos que utiliza en el doblado al inglés._  
_*Jeta de soya: soy sauce face (Hanta Sero)_  
_**Cara de tonto: dunce face (Denki __Kaminari__)_  
_***Pelo de mierda: __shitty__hair__ (__Eijiro__Kirishima__)_  
_****__Invierano__: en inglés tiene muchos apodos pero no encontrada uno apropiado para la traducción de __Icyhot__ por lo que lo dejo así __xD_  
_*****Cola de caballo: __ponytail__ (Momo __Yaoyorozu__)_


	4. Día 4, 5 y 6

Se despertó por la terrible sensación que recorría por su garganta, la falta de oxígeno que sentía en sus pulmones y las inmensas ganas de llorar.

Corrió hasta el baño, alcanzando por poco la taza para vomitar aquella sensación. Una dalia morada salió de su boca.

Todas las mañanas eran igual para Kaminari Denki. La misma forma de despertar, las mismas sensaciones, las mismas flores... cada mañana era una tortura.

Cuando le dijeron que lo necesitaban para infiltrarse dentro de la UA, él no dudó ni un segundo, aceptando la tarea. Cuando le pidieron mantener un perfil bajo mientras asaltaban las instalaciones de la escuela pero obstruyendo la llegada de los héroes, lo hizo sin rechistar. Cuando le pidieron que facilitara el secuestro a uno de sus mejores amigos, lo permitió. Y podía hacer mucho más. Mucho, mucho más. Cosas más terribles... ya que su lealtad estaba con la Liga de Villanos y si ellos decía "rana", él saltaba sin cuestionar, sin rechistar.

¿Sentía remordimiento al haber presenciado cómo lastimaban cruelmente a su profesor cuando atacaron la USJ? Sí. Aizawa-sensei no tenía la culpa de nada, además de que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo pero órdenes eran órdenes. ¿Se sentía mal por el daño psicológico que pudo haber sufrido Bakugo Katsuki por el secuestro? Sí, ya que lo estimaba muchísimo pero era más grande su lealtad a All for One.

Eso ¿lo convertía en mala persona?

No lo dudaba y mucho menos le afectaba.

Denki era el mejor espía que pudo haber tenido la Liga para la infiltración de la UA y él no se arrepentía de aquel título.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando conoció a la persona que lo iba a llevar a su perdición.

Las personas comunes podrían pensar que referirse a su alma gemela como "su perdición" era una manera muy grosera pero Denki no podía verlo de otra manera que no fuese esa, su perdición.

Su dulce perdición.

Cuando conoció a Eijiro Kirishima, todas sus alarmas sonaron en su cabeza. Su sexto sentido le gritaba que se alejara de aquel hombre pero cuando lo vio sonreír a su dirección por primera vez, Denki sabía muy dentro de sí que había firmado su fin.

Kaminari Denki no era ningún tonto, se comportaba como uno porque había encontrado una amistad incondicional dentro de la "bakusquad", pero se enteró más temprano que tarde que Eijiro era su alma gemela... o al menos así se sentía. ¿Existía acaso las almas gemelas? La sociedad y la prensa decían que sí pero él había aprendido a no creer ciegamente a aquellos que dictaban lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal sin siquiera ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

A pesar de no creer en el concepto de "almas gemelas", había detectado algunos vínculos entre sus compañeros que se podía clasificar así: Midoriya y Bakugo (aunque este último lo negara), Yaoyorozu y Jiro, Hagakure y Ojiro... Kirishima y él.

¿Realmente Eijiro y él eran almas gemelas? A veces lo dudaba. En ocasiones pensaba que sus deducciones eran erróneas y que en realidad Kirishima y Bakugo; y Midoriya y Todoroki eran almas gemelas y él era solo un tonto que se había enamorado estúpidamente de su mejor amigo.

Tenía sentido. Y si no, entonces ¿por qué él era el único que no paraba de vomitar dalias de diferente color a cada hora, todos los días? ¿Por qué era el único que sentía que le faltaba el aire cuando veía a Eijiro sonreírle tan cálidamente, sabiendo que él nunca recibiría más que eso? ¿Por qué era el único que sufría ver como Eijiro y Katsuki pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos?

Esos problemas eran menores. Pequeñecen ante el miedo de tener que entregar a Eijiro a la Liga.

Después del enfrentamiento con Overhaul, Eijiro se volvió más activo en sus tareas de héroe y eso podría suponer un obstáculo para la Liga. Su miedo consistía en que Shigaraki le pidiera traicionar a Eijiro y él sabía que no podría... pero también sabía cuál iba a ser su castigo al no obedecerlo.

Otra opción era traicionar a la Liga y revelar sus sentimientos a Eijiro pero él sabía que no estaba preparado para ese gran paso.

Tenía mucho miedo en sufrir a manos de la Liga pero también en recibir el desprecio y la desaprobación de Eijiro.

La opción más viable que Denki sentía que era la correcta era tragarse su confesión, soportar el dolor y sufrimiento que le ocasionaban las flores y rezar que la Liga no pidiera la cabeza de Eijiro.


	5. Día 7: Viviendo juntos

_Bip__bip__bip_

La alarma cantaba ruidosamente dando a conocer que eran las 7 de la mañana, hora de despertar. Eijiro la apagó con pereza, quedándose acostado unos segundos más en la cama, tratándose de darse ánimos para soltarse del abrazo de Denki y empezar su día.

Todas las mañanas eran similares.

No todas la veces el que se tenia que levantar temprano era Eijiro, en otras era Denki, eran los dos o era ninguno pero siempre tenía que sonar la alarma para despertar.

Esta vez le tocaba Eijiro.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró para quitar la pereza de su cuerpo, la noche anterior le había tocado patrullar y ahora tenía que hacer trabajo de oficina, algo que nunca le apetecía realizar y mucho menos en las mañanas, antes del mediodía y volver a patrullar. Su único consuelo era que al día siguiente era su descanso y Denki terminaba su semana de estar on-call.

Entró a la regadera y se dio un baño refrescante que siempre le ayudaba en terminar de despertar. Salió en toalla, entrando a la recámara sin hacer mucho ruido aunque no lo necesitaba, Denki tenía el sueño algo pesado y más por haber respondido a una emergencia a la mitad de la noche y haber regresado dos horas antes del sonar de la alarma. Se vistió, peinó y recogió su ropa sucia.

Para las 7:30 estaba desayunando comida recalentada del día anterior, teniendo el televisor prendido en las noticias. La reportera estaba dando la nota del incidente que había participado Denki y le sacó una sonrisa al escuchar que el pro-héroe Chargebolt había sido pieza clave para la detención de aquellos villanos. Eijiro estaba más que orgulloso por su pareja.

Dejó su plato en la tarja y se fue a lavar los dientes y darse los últimos retoques. Volvió a entrar a la habitación y besó en la mejilla al rubio con un "ya me voy" en forma de susurro. Agarró su maleta con su traje de héroe y salió del departamento camino a su agencia.

Tal vez su vida era algo ajetreada y tenía pocos momentos de calidad en pareja con Denki pero no importaba ya que, aunque se quejara de sus horarios tan extremos, temer los peligros que se enfrentan cada día o de que no importaba haber terminado sus estudios de la UA, tenían que seguir estudiando y haciendo tests en vez en cuando, ese era el estilo de vida que había escogido a lado de Denki y esperaba jubilarse muchas décadas después con la satisfacción de haber hecho algún bien al mundo y pasar su vejez al lado del hombre que se había enamorado desde hace diez años atrás.


End file.
